I Wish I Never Knew
by Ice745
Summary: Ever since Piper found out about her early death it's all she's been thinking about. When Chris's 14th birthday arrives, it's even worse.


I don't own Charmed....is there anything else I should be writing up here.  
  
I Wish I Never Knew  
  
"I know there's something out there"  
  
"I think I hear it move"  
  
"I've never felt like this before"  
  
"I wish you never told me"  
  
"I wish I never knew"  
  
"I wake up screaming"  
  
"It's all because of you"  
  
"So real these voices in my head"  
  
"When it comes back you won't be"  
  
"Scared and lonely"  
  
- "I Wish I Never Knew"  
  
By: Three Days Grace  
  
Piper ran as fast as she could up the stairs, scared for her life. She glanced over her shoulders just in time to dodge the deadly blue orb. As she looked back once again, another energy ball came at her, as she flicked her hands the orb dissipated. She continued to run up the stairs to the attic.  
  
As she reached the attic, she peered behind her to find the demon gone. As she turned around she was surprised to see him waiting for her by the window. As he slowly turned to look at her, Piper attempted to blow him up, but with a wave his hand, he canceled the effects of her powers.  
  
She jumped from fright as the door slammed behind her, instinctively she turned towards the door, a mistake that would cost her her life. She turned back towards the demon as fast as she could to find him with an athame in his possession.  
  
The demon took a step towards her as he threw it at her; she quickly froze it in air as he shimmered behind her. He grabbed her from behind and threw her forward and the athame pierced her chest. She fell to the floor in agony as the demon stood over her. Her eyesight became blurry as they filled with tears of pain, but mostly the tears were from the fear of leaving her two sons behind without a mother. They had already lost their father to the Elders, she didn't want them to lose their mother as well. The thought of this torn her apart.  
  
"Chris! Wyatt!" Piper screamed with all her might.  
  
Blue orbs began to appear and formed into Chris, her second son, son of a Charmed One. As he ran to his mother's side, he threw the demon across the room with a wave of his arm. He slid to his knees and quickly gathered his mother into his arms. Tears quickly filled his eyes as he search for lost words.  
  
"Mom! Mom, your gonna be ok! We're gonna get Wyatt to heal you, just hold on." As he cried out his words, tears streamed down his face. "Wyatt!" Chris cried out to his brother. "I...I...I.....love.....you......Chris.." Piper slowly gasped out those words as she felt the light within leaving her. She couldn't hold on any longer.  
  
Across the room the demon rose to his feet and formed an energy ball, he threw it towards the suffering mother and son. Chris didn't see this but Piper did, using the strength she had left she threw her body up causing Chris to fall back. The deadly ball hit her in the back, taking the lethal blow meant for Chris. Piper took her last breath and slowly closed her eyes.  
  
Chris quickly turned towards the demon and blew him up. He couldn't do anything now but cry his heart out in pain of losing his mother.  
  
"MOM!!" Chris cried at the top of his lungs. "Don't leave me like this, not now....please come back!!"  
  
Orbs appeared as Paige and Phoebe ran forward. As they ran to Piper's limp body, Chris gave one last cry.  
  
"MOM!"  
  
Piper violently woke up from her nightmare covered in cold sweat. Her breathing was quick and short as she gathered her thoughts. She slowly brought her hands to cover her face as she slowly cried.  
  
The door to her bedroom was pushed open as two boys rushed into the room, running quickly to her side.  
  
"Mom, you alright?" a young Wyatt asked.  
  
"We heard you scream. What's wrong? A younger Chris asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I didn't mean to scare you." She spoke as she wiped away her tears. "You guys go back to sleep, I'll be fine. Go on, I'll see you in the morning." She tried to assure her two sons she was ok, but deep down she knew she wasn't.  
  
The two boys slightly nodded their heads and walked back to their rooms, knowing that their mother was not all right. They knew something was wrong but she wouldn't tell them or her sisters.  
  
At this point in Piper's life, a first born, Wyatt is 16 and Chris is 13 going on 14. Only two days to go until Chris's 14th birthday. It's been 14 years since she first found out from her father that a demon would kill her a little after Chris's 14th birthday. A little after a month ago, she has been wondering how and a little to careful when she's out vanquishing demons. Sometimes too careful that it clouds her judgment.  
  
Morning finally came and Piper didn't get much sleep after she woke up from her nightmare. She prepared breakfast for her two boys, as she was setting out the orange juice, she heard a loud clatter from the other room. She dropped the pitcher and ran into the other room.  
  
When she reached the living room, she found her sons looking at the ground knowing they had done something wrong. Apparently they had been goofing around and accidentally knocked a vase off of the table.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing?" Piper screamed  
  
"We're sorry mom, we were just goofing around." Wyatt tried to apologize for the both of them.  
  
"You two know better than this, I thought it was a demonic attack!" she continued lecturing them. She saw the looks on their face and knew they were sorry for what they have done so she let it go. "Come on, breakfast is ready, I made your favorite Wyatt, chocolate chip pancakes and butter biscuits." Piper said in her motherly voice.  
  
"Thanks mom!" he said as he ran as quickly as he could into the kitchen.  
  
Chris walked towards his mother and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "I'm really sorry about the vase"  
  
"Honey, don't worry about it. You know what you have to worry about though?" giving Chris a big smile. Chris gave her an "I don't know" shrug  
  
"No, what?" Chris asked as both of them walked to the kitchen  
  
"Your birthday silly! It's tomorrow!" Piper gave him a bigger smile and gave him another hug as they reached the kitchen. There they saw Wyatt with five pancakes slathered with syrup and a biscuit in one hand.  
  
"Pig" Chris joked.  
  
"Mmph... don't .....knowph whatd ......you talking bout" Wyatt spoke with a mouthful of biscuit.  
  
"Hey hey, didn't I teach you any better?" Piper asked as Wyatt and Chris laughed at her. "What?" Piper asked again.  
  
Before Piper could get an answer, the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Piper said, "You guys eat up." Piper added before she left the kitchen.  
  
She walked to the front door and opened it to find Paige and Phoebe on the other side.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing here?" Piper asked with joy.  
  
"Well, we haven't come by in awhile so we thought we would drop in and see the family." Phoebe replied as Piper showed them into the house.  
  
"Piper, are you alright? You don't look too good," Paige asked, watching her sister closely.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about. I just haven't been sleeping good lately." Piper replied as she turned her back towards her sister.  
  
"If you say so, where are the boys?" Phoebe asked  
  
"Their in the kitchen eating breakfast. I'll meet you guys there, I'm gonna take a shower." She began to ascend the stairs when she fell to her knees as the thought of her nightmares flooded her head.  
  
Phoebe and Paige quickly rushed to their sister's side, as Phoebe helped Piper up to her feet.  
  
"Whoa, that was weird." Phoebe stated as she held her head. She got a rush of emotions, images, and thoughts when she touched her sister.  
  
"Are you two ok? Paige asked her two older sisters.  
  
"No, Piper's not ok, something is bothering you Piper, and you're scared to death about something. I can feel it. "Phoebe replied as Piper stared at her middle sister.  
  
14 years have passed and the powers of the Charmed Ones grew a great deal. The power of the potion that was given to the sister's 14 years ago to block Phoebe's empathy powers has no more effect as Phoebe's power outgrew the strength of the potion. Not only did her Empath power grew, Phoebe is now able to read the thoughts of those around her, sometimes she chooses to and other times it happens.  
  
Paige's power advanced to where she no longer has to call the object but focus on it and she could orb it to her will. Over the years she gained the power to heal as most white lighters did.  
  
Piper, the strongest of the three, her power to manipulate molecules has advance to the point where she could manipulate molecules to spread or come together. Causing solid objects to become air or the softest objects to become rock solid.  
  
"Piper, talk to us. You can trust us you know that. Now, what's bothering you?" Phoebe asked as they brought Piper to the living room to sit.  
  
"It's just that...." She looked to the halls to make sure that her sons couldn't hear what she was going to say. "I've been having nightmares about demonic attacks and I die. It's been going on for a while, I think it's because Chris's 14th birthday is so close."  
  
"Wait what's Chris's 14th birthday got to do with this" Paige asked concerned  
  
"Remember 22 year old Chris from the future?" Piper asked knowing full well that they couldn't forget their brave son and nephew.  
  
"How could we forget!"? Phoebe stated.  
  
"Well, in his future, I die when he's 14, I mean he didn't tell me exactly what happens, hell he didn't even tell me. He told dad and dad wanted to protect me so he told me a little after Chris left." Piper continued with tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Phoebe and Paige just stared as their sister explained to them why she's been suffering these pass few days. Their hearts went out to their older sister. Phoebe moved to sit beside Piper and wrapped a loving arm around her.  
  
"Chris's birthday is tomorrow and I might die any time now." Piper cried as Paige moved to the opposite side of Phoebe and held Piper's hand.  
  
"Is that what's been bothering you this pass few days?" Paige asked, as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"No! No, it's not the dying part, it's leaving Wyatt and Chris at such a young age, remember how Chris was 14 years ago, I don't want him to suffer like that again, I want to be there for them!" Piper was now crying her heart out.  
  
Wyatt and Chris rushed into the room as they heard their mother crying from the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Chris asked as he found his mother crying and his two aunts with tear streaks down their face.  
  
"Your mom's going through a tough time, I think she needs some time alone. Ok guys?" Phoebe replied. "I'll take her upstairs." As she moved to help Piper up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
Wyatt and Chris watched on as their mother moved towards her bedroom. At that moment, a demon appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Paige, Chris, and Wyatt moved into defensive positions. As the demon threw a fireball at Chris, who with a wave of this arm deflected it, but nowhere near the demon. Wyatt attempted to blow him with but he dodged the blast by shimmering into the living room where Paige has been standing.  
  
When he reappeared he threw another fireball at Paige, but she was ready and orbed it back at him, leaving ashes where he was standing.  
  
Phoebe came running down the stairs as she heard the commotion, but Piper was still in her bedroom.  
  
"What happened?" Phoebe asked as she looked at the pile of demon ashes.  
  
"Demon attack, no biggie." Paige replied, "How's Piper doing?" as she took a seat on one of the sofas.  
  
"I don't know, after what she just told us, I wouldn't be surprised if she went into a nervous breakdown."  
  
"Wait, she told you what's wrong?" Chris asked his aunts, "What is it" as he continued to sit.  
  
"It's nothing we can't handle." Paige replied trying to get off the uneasy subject.  
  
"Well, if mom's so worried about it then it has to be something." Wyatt said  
  
"I think we're gonna go ahead and leave, keep an eye on your mom for us ok? We're be back tomorrow." Phoebe said, turning to Chris, "It's your birthday tomorrow, aren't you excited?" Phoebe continued as she walked over to her nephew and gave him a hug.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, I don't know, not with mom like this. I wish I knew what was bothering her!" Chris replied as he looked up the stairs.  
  
"Well, you'll feel better about it tomorrow, just wait. We'll see you guys tomorrow!" Paige said as she and Phoebe left to go to their separate homes.  
  
Chris and Wyatt just looked at eachother for a second then they left to go to their rooms. The rest of the day was nothing special to them. It was just another day. But, the next day would not be like that.  
  
The next day, Piper planned a huge birthday party with all of his friends there. There were a lot of kids there around his age running around, dancing, and having a good time. On top of the stairs, Piper and Wyatt watched as Chris had the time of his life.  
  
"It's a great party so far" Wyatt stated to his mom  
  
"Yeah, he looks like he's having a great time" Piper replied as she watched her youngest son talking to a girl. Memories of the older Chris began to run through her mind. "I wonder if you'll be the same as I once knew you" Piper said out loud without knowing it.  
  
"Same as what mom?" Wyatt asked  
  
"It's nothing, I was just thinking out loud." Piper replied trying hard to cover up. Her and the sisters never told Chris and Wyatt about their future savior, knowing it would cause future complications. Wyatt barely remembers of future Chris, all he remembers was Chris was his favorite babysitter.  
  
The party ended faster than Chris wanted it to, but there was still more to come. Piper had planned a family party later that evening and the entire family would be there. As the doorbells rang, the family kept pouring in, Darryl and Sheila were even there. Paige, Richard, Phoebe, and Jason were there. And they couldn't forget the best friend Grandfather.  
  
The evening went on, there was more eating, more jokes, and more presents. Hours went by and it was pretty late. Darryl and Sheila excused themselves and left the house. Viktor left a little bit after. About an hour later Phoebe and Paige were going to leave when all of the sudden there were several loud crashes from the attic. Everyone ran up to the attic as those who could orb went up a different way.  
  
As everyone reached the attic, they saw the meanest looking demon they had ever seen. His eyes were black as coal with no whites of the eyes showing. Four horns jutting out from his head two on each side. He wore an old robe that looked to be made of the cheapest clothe. The demon saw his preys entering and he roared at them, showing off his yellow sharp teeth.  
  
Chris and Wyatt stepped forward to attack when the demon reached into his robe and threw two vials at their feet. Before anyone knew what had happened, the two boys were gone.  
  
"Oh my God, WHAT did you do to them?!" Piper screamed as she flicked both of her hands to blow up the demon. To her shock, nothing happened. Piper then tried to freeze it and again nothing happened. Before she could attempt again, she was thrown across the room with a thrust of his hand.  
  
Paige quickly went to her sister's side, as Paige began to heal the nasty gash that was in Piper's side. Phoebe quickly went to attack the demon with multiple mind shocks. He yelled out in agony as he shimmered away. Phoebe thought they won the fight and the demon fled, she was proven wrong when he shimmered in again, this time he threw another vial at her, as Phoebe collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Phoebe!" Paige cried from the other side of the room. Paige quickly scanned the room and saw a sword, which she orbed at the demon. Somehow though, he was able to catch the orbs and the sword reappeared in his hands.  
  
"How did you...." Before Paige could finish what she was going to say, the sword was thrown at her, as it went through her shoulder and pinning her to the wall behind her. Paige cried out in agony as she felt the sword even more when she tried to move a little. She quickly orbed to the floor, where she collapsed.  
  
The men that accompanied them watched in horror as they knew they could do nothing to help at this moment. The demon turned to the men, and quickly threw them out the attic door with a gesture of the hand, closing the door behind them.  
  
Piper stood up and stared at the demon, looking him straight in the eyes. Fully healed from the first strike. "Are you the one?" Piper asked. Could this be the one demon that kills me, Piper thought.  
  
The demon stared at her in amazement, she knows she can't defeat him alone yet she stands up against him anyways. He stepped towards her and circled her, looking her up and down. He brought up his hands and grasped her throat and held her in place as he held up is other hand, as an athame materialized.  
  
As he was going to thrust the knife into his helpless victim, something happened that surprised them both. A bright light illuminated the room, causing the demon to release Piper and she fell to her knees. She watched on as the light emitted from the far wall of the attic. She looked closely and she could see the Charmed Ones symbol, drawn on the wall.  
  
Suddenly a man stepped from the light, and with a wave of his hand the demon was thrown far away from Piper. He then ran forward to Piper's side, as Piper stared at him in awe. Tears filled her eyes and her breathing became short and quick. She recognized this man to be her son, Chris, the older Chris has come back.  
  
As Piper was still in shock, Chris reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial and he threw it at the demon and all was left were scorch marks.  
  
Chris turned back to his mother, "Are you ok?" he asked his mother.  
  
"How...how....how is this possible? You're here, but you can't be here, are you real?" Piper studdered over her words, she couldn't believe he was really here.  
  
"Haha, it's really me." Chris replied. "Oh man!" Chris said as he saw Paige and Phoebe collapsed on the floor.  
  
He quickly went to his aunts side, he went to Paige first. He took her hand in his and held both of their hands over her wound. As the familiar golden light illuminated, her wound was slowly healed. Then he went over to Phoebe's unconscious body and with a wave of a hand over Phoebe's head, she slowly came to. As all this was happening, Piper just stood at the same spot she was standing before, watching her son help out again like he did before, bringing more tears to her eyes.  
  
And then she came back to reality and realize her two present time sons were still missing. "Oh my god! Chris! Wyatt!" Piper cried.  
  
Chris quickly turned his head, "Wait....What are you talking about mom?" Chris asked concerned for his past self and past brother.  
  
"The...the...demon! He threw a potion at them and they vanished!" She cried hysterically.  
  
"Wait, wait...let me see if I can sense them" Chris said as he closed his eyes and concentrated. Before Piper could ask about her sons, Chris orbed out without a single word.  
  
"I guess old habits die hard don't they!" Phoebe said sarcastically as she moved to her feet.  
  
"You guys alright?" Piper asked  
  
"Yeah yeah, nothing like being a shish kabob" Paige replied.  
  
Orbs began to appear and there stood older Chris, young Chris, and young Wyatt. Both of the young kids were struggling against future Chris.  
  
"Let go of me before I blow you up or something!" Wyatt yelled and struggled  
  
"Wait till my mom gets a hand on you and you'll be sorry you ever messed with....." Chris yelled then he realized he was back in the attic, "....us" Chris finished his sentence.  
  
The two kids saw their mom and they ran over and gave her a big hug.  
  
"It's ok, everybody's fine. You guys ok?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah, when that thing threw the potion at us, it was all smokey and then we realized we were in the park. And then we couldn't orbed back." Young Chris said.  
  
"It's a potion used to displace beings and prevent them from using their teleportation powers, leaving them stranded wherever they were sent." Future Chris filled in the blanks.  
  
"Oh" Phoebe added.  
  
All of the sudden the three men barged into the attic door, surprising everyone.  
  
"Where did the demon go?" Viktor asked  
  
"He's gone! I vanquished him!" Chris replied "Is that who I think that is!" Viktor yelled in excitement.  
  
"Shh....they can't know" Chris hushed his grandfather before he spilled the beans.  
  
"Um...can I talk to them in private for a little while please?" Chris asked his younger self and Wyatt, Jason and Richard.  
  
They all nodded their heads and left Chris, the sisters, and their grandfather in private.  
  
"What's the matter, don't tell me there's another future evil we have to deal with in the past Chris!!" Phoebe asked hoping nothing was wrong.  
  
"No...no nothings wrong, I just wanted to show you what we have done here in the past and whats it done to the future." Chris replied as he walked to the Charmed symbol on the wall, tapped it three times, once on each point.  
  
"Open the door that time divides"  
  
"To allow the person on the other side"  
  
"To travel through space and time"  
  
"To settle in the same place yet in another time"  
  
As Chris chanted, the wall glowed, a figure walked through, a young woman that looked familiar to the sisters.  
  
"Chris, is that Bianca?" Piper asked  
  
"Yes, and we just wanted you to meet someone." Chris replied as he walked over to Bianca and walked side by side with her. She was carrying something in her arms.  
  
"Mom, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, Grandpa...I would like for you for meet Piper Phoenix Halliwell" turning to his mom. "Mom, or should I say, grandmother, meet your first granddaughter." As Chris said this, everyone jumped with joy and rushed to see the baby.  
  
"May I?" Piper asked, Bianca nodded and placed baby Piper in Piper's arms. Tears filled her eyes as she got a first look at her granddaughter.  
  
"I just wanted to show you that what we did here in the past was worth it, the future is a lot better, way better...it's paradise haha." Chris said, then turning to Bianca, "Uh....Bianca you know we can't stay long so we have to go soon." Chris added.  
  
"Aww, do yall have to go so soon?" Paige asked  
  
"Yeah, the spell won't allow us to stay long." Bianca replied.  
  
"Wait! Chris how do you still remember what happened in the past, I thought that was all erased when you left?" Phoebe asked  
  
Grinning, "Well I kinda cast a memory spell on myself so I wouldn't forget." Chris said innocently.  
  
"Chris! You know better than that!" Piper said but just laughed after she said that "Chris can I speak with you privately please?" Piper asked in a serious tone changing the mood.  
  
"Yeah, absolutely" Chris replied  
  
With that, Piper handed the baby back to Bianca as Chris orbed the both of them to her bedroom.  
  
"What's wrong mom?" Chris asked concerned  
  
"Your grandfather told me what would happen to me when your 14, and it's been killing me mentally ever since. I just wish he never told me, I wish I never convinced him to ask you about it. I haven't been sleeping, I haven't been eating, I damn nearly got killed with that demon up there!" Piper confessed  
  
"So you know what's gonna happen?" Chris asked  
  
"No, just that it happens soon, that's it. I don't think I want to know anymore!" Piper added  
  
"Look mom you don't have to worry about it, that threat has been stopped. Your in my life, living a happy....almost demon free life, with the occasional vanquish but yeah your alive." Chris assured his mom  
  
"But, but how?" Piper asked her son shocked of what she just heard.  
  
"That demon was the threat, we just vanquished it." Chris said smiling.  
  
Piper smiled with joy. "Really" Piper asked  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"But how, how am I still in your future if we just vanquished him now, oh what the hell this time travel stuff confuses the crap out of me." Piper said  
  
Chris held out his hand and Piper took it as they orbed back up to the attic.  
  
Chris and Bianca prepared to leave, everyone was crying as Chris opened the portal. "Be safe mom...you guys too!" Chris said, "and Blessed Be"  
  
"Good bye and Blessed Be" everyone repeated.  
  
Chris and Bianca looked back once again and step through the portal and they were gone.  
  
"My baby is all grown up and with family and all. I think I'm gonna cry again" Piper said tears coming to her eyes. 


End file.
